Faci
'Faci '(Face-See) are a race of sapient organizms that evolved from felines. They can be found on Apha Centari I and II, as well as in other colonies, and on Rigel 4 for some reason. Habitat The Faci live in anywhere they can explore. Many Faci live in caves, and have adapted these caves for modern living. Others, however, seem to prefer living outside, sleeping beneith the stars. The Faci for the most part reside in their caves, but have built metal cylanderical buildings that they do everything else in. These buildings have been compared to "Bikini Bottom" in Earth's "Spongebob" cartoon series. Abilities The Faci are able to change colors, each being able to fluctuate between 3 different random colors. The Faci are normally Pink, but can change to human colored, and beige commonly, with magenta, and orange being rare but existant Sexuality They reproduce as most species do. The Faci are considered the third most promiscuous species in the galaxy, and will have intercourse with any species as bestiality is not an offence on their planets. Females are also likely to Find members of exotic species attractive. The faci also usually have more females than male at ratios of sometimes 70:30, and are a female dominated species (though there is no conflict between the sexes). Reproduction is limited to sex between two facis, yet facis are compatable sexually with other humanoids, including Karkans, and Humans. Having sex with a faci has been described as pure ecstasy, and like being inside joy itself, but with sex. This is one of the reasons they are so popular. When having sex, females excrete a chemical into the males which hightens pleasure, and causes a massive euphoria that can last at least an hour after copulation. Facis show general affection by rubbing against you, or licking you. One must remember however that these are "no lolcats" (tobias), and that they are sexually agressive at times. Female Faci can get completely out of control without their knowing, due to an internal euphoria described as a "severe yummyness" which is felt from their lower regions to their breasts and even to the neck, and tips of their ears. Personality Flux The Faci have an incredible knack for being able to fluctuate their personalities at the drop of a hat. Therefore it is best to keep them on your good side. When a Faci has a sexual lust attack it is also best to just let them finish and be on their way. A giggly school girl-esque dancer can turn into a hardened warrior without warning. Diet Like Karkans they are fond of fish. They are carnivorous however, and do not eat any sort of plants (even when offered salad). The reason for this is their sharper teeth have trouble chewing leafy material due to their shape. They also eat insects, as well as small woodland creatures. Threats and Predators The Faci are repressed on AC II by the other Alpha Centauri dominant race, The Haltoids. They are often hunted and killed when there is tention, although they can both communicate to eachother. Alpha Centauri A also emits a certain radiation that may or may not effect their brainwaves, as they are prone to occasional delusion. The Faci's War helmets are shaped like the heads of birds, to scare off the Haltoids, who are preyed upon by massive Daliris birds. This lead to the egyptian image of bird humans. Slave Trade Value Trading of Sapient beings is outlawed on all common planets, however black market values for slave traders selling faci are as high as 80,000 Credits due to their beauty, charm, and fiesty attitude. It is ill advised to capture a Faci as they are a strong people, and do not submit easily. History Faci's were originally feline quadrapeds, yet the third most intelligent species. They lived in the ruins of abandoned settlements left by the other two races. Eventually after being shooed out, they decided to build their own "abandoned cities". They built up structures from scrap metal, sticks, grass, shells, and whatever they could find, that resembled the tumble down cities they were used to. Eventually they discovered it was better to form pyramidal shapes in order to keep them standing. From here they evolved to stand upright, and have smaller heads for easier adapting to their new civilization. From here they had an architectural boom, creating massive pyramids of stone. Watching the other races, they learned to mine steel, creating steel pyramids after only 2000 years of sapience. from here they went to technology building from discarded devices, rewiring them, and creating their own. The Faci invented a wireless internet like network long before the other species invented the personal computer. It is interesting to note that the faci invented the building before discovering fire creation and inventing the wheel. From their their society rose to power, and took its own nitch in the western hemisphere. Category:Species Category:Sapient Category:Aliens Category:Facis Category:Felinoids